villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Novica Marjanović
Novica Marjanović (Serbian Cyrillic: Новица Марјановић); is the main antagonist of the infamous drama-typed 2010 Serbian film respectfully known as , also known in Serbia as Šišanje (Serbian Cyrillic: Шишање). He was portrayed by . Appearance Novica in the beginning appeared to be a regular normal-looking student with frumpy clothing and disheveled brown-dark hair, with dark-brown eyes. He also appears to be looking slender-thin type of a student, about 6 feet tall. Later on that all turned around, he became a bald guy, with a totally different styling of a skinhead, totally stopping his old appearance. Personality Novica in the beginning appeared to be a shy-nice-calm student, without any acts of violence. He was actually extremely harmless, and was considered to be a student which studied his studies. He didn't had any hate for anyone in his life, instead he was more looking for sympathy, and someone to understand him, and his missing. Considering Novica's father isn't in the best health position, and he doesn't' have a mother to take care of him. As Novica became more and more closer to with Relja, his identity totally developed into a different person. From a shy-likable kid, Novica became a extremely brutal and heartless personality. He just stopped caring about his studies, about his father, about anything which he used to care about, and focused primary on the skinhead-nazi ideology, which Novica has been trying to adapt with as much as he possibly could. Since this change, Novica has got into a lot of trouble with his behavior. In the beginning of his actions, Novica started having nightmares, horrifying thoughts about all of it, but he let it corrupt him and become totally soft-less. After some time of being a member, Novica totally became brutal without any remorse for his actions, instead he would just constantly develop new skinhead ideas of destruction. Biography The story begins with Novica appearing in a math competition, where other students are as well doing the test. Another student named Relja, started forcing Novica into helping him with the test. Novica was trying his best to give Relja the correct answer, but failed to do so. Novica ended up cutting his test, where he written the answer, which he gives to Relja. The supervisor of the competition had seen the event, and asked Novica which student did he help, to which Novica accused a nerd-student known as Stanislav. Supervisor ended up kicking Stanislav and Novica out from the competition becoming disqualified. After he got kicked, Novica's math teacher appeared talking to Novica, finding out that he got disqualified. The teacher told Novica to keep it a secret, and to say that he passed the test. Also the teacher gave Novica a mathematical question for Novica's homework. Outside the school where the test took off, Relja ended up getting disqualified too, saw Novica impressed with his lack of behavior. Relja ended up giving Novica the book Adolf Hitler's Mein Kampf, and Relja invited Novica to a lecture presented by the intellectual Hadži-Tankosić at the University of Belgrade's Faculty of Philosophy. Novica attended the lecture with his cousin known as Mirko, which disliked the Anti-Semitic lecture, leaving it without finishing it. Novica stayed with Relja the whole time, listening to the lecture to the end. When the lecture got finished, Novica got invited again by Relja to a football match with skinheads, that support the club FK Radnik, which is financed by the gangster known as Pufta. Relja also explained that the skinheads aren't really there for the football, instead they are there to create a hooliganism-mess. The skinheads have a very antagonist-type of a relation with Pufta, constantly getting into fights with Pufta's small group of payroll fans. Since Pufta is not the owner of the club, his motivation and connection with football is just to take advantages, in order to siphon off the funds from player transfers abroad. On the match, FK Radnik was playing against FK Novi Pazar, on one side of the football-stadium are the skinheads, other part are the Pufta's payroll fans. The skinheads ended up jumping onto the payroll fans, but they have been stopped from getting into any actual fights with the payroll fans by the police. Though police and the skinheads have fighted against each other. Both Novica and Relja got beaten up by the police, and brought to the police station. In the station, the two got inspected by the corrupt officer known as Milutin and his policewoman wife known as Lidija. Milutin inspected Relja, and Novica got inspected by Lidija, which wanted to try and become friends with Novica, she gave her number to him if he needed any help with anything. Later on, Relja brought Novica to their secret layer, where the skinhead members resided, from a computer geek, to Relja's girlfriend known as Mina, all of which hanged together. Novica and Mina actually knew each other before in the neighborhood. Once they got jumped by Pufta's payroll fans and they run together escaping the fans. At that moment, Novica already created some emotions towards Mina. One night Novica, Relja, Mina and few others hanged out outside, drunk. They had spotted one Pufta's payroll fan which was all by himself. The thing which made every worst is that he's actually a Roma. Relja was trying to order everyone to calm down that they shouldn't bother. However Novica got furious and ran up to the fan, beating him up with his fits. Relja with other members immediately tried holding Novica, but Novica unleashed his full anger by throwing a block piece onto the fans head, killing him. Everyone's get shocked by the event, other skinheads started to rapidly panic, and they decide they will dump the fans body into a river with heavy rocks. After killing the fan, Novica and the other skinhead members headed their homes. Novica once he got to his home, started barfing inside the toilet, and taking a shower with his clothes on, realizing how sick and twisted his action was. Later on, all three Novica, Relja, and Stanislav have been doing the test again because all three got disqualified, with the supervisor being the math-teacher which spoke to Novica. Novice could not focus on the math-test, constantly thinking of the sinister-evil deed he has committed. Novica and Relja quietly speak about the event on the test, as Novica starts getting wishes of wanting to report himself to the police. The math-teacher obviously see them and ask if they finished the test. The teacher asked Novica if he had finished the math-problem he gave him, and Novica didn't answer. As Lidija and Milutin find out about the murder case, the two started investigating, primarily Lidija. Novica then dreams that Lidija found the fans dead body, and she was examining him, as Novica was jailed in a cell, not being able to escape. Finally Novica wakes up realizing it was all a nightmare which hunts him. Although the next scene provides Lidija with another police officer going to a Roma Village, where the two tried to get any information about the victim. One Roma child ended up bringing Lidija and the officer to the location where the event happened. Lidija and the officer took as much evidence as they could. Novica appears to be talking with his math-teacher, where Novica was trying to resolve the math-question, and Novica ended up telling the teacher that he murdered the fan, because of self-defense reasoning's, and the teacher said to keep it a secret and that he should not report it to the police. Lidija appears in two locations where she's trying to identify the murderer, as Novica has another nightmare of him having blood leaking out of his mouth rapidly, Novica again wakes up realizing it's just a dream. Novica ends up recording videos of him saying that he killed a person, and explaining that he didn't mean to kill the victim. The videos ended up getting deleted. Novica appears in their secret skinhead layer. Mina finds him there, and the two speak to each other, until the two decide to have a sexual-intercourse with each other. A scene of Novica with Lidija also is shown as the two met up talking to each other as well about Novica's life and family. Mina ends up hair-cutting Novica's hair, making him totally bald like an actual skinhead. Novica and Mina go to stores to buy heavily-skinhead-typed clothes for Novica to wear. They also go to a library to find books which they're interested in. Hadži-Tankosić invited Novica and Relja to event, where the two appeared. Novica then furiously realized that it's just theorized and nothing is actually being done, so Novica left the event furiously. The next day, Novica is going back to school, to his math teacher, getting inside standing on a desk, and punching the teacher in his head, making the teacher bleed in front of the students which the teacher was teaching. Novica claimed that the teacher is a homosexual which tried seducing him, which is the reason of the attack. In the night, Novica meets up with Mirko, outside, where Mirko was trying to tell Novica that he over-passed with his behavior, as Novica claimed that Mirko has a Croatian grandpa and that the grandpa was a Ustasha. Mirko tried attacking Novica, to which Novica defended him self and slapped Mirko onto the ground. It's also revealed that Pufta and Milutin are collaborators, working together, that they are team workers. Novica gathered his members up telling them that Pufta is thinking of capturing them, so the members went on a hunt on capturing Pufta, they entered his building and captured him, getting him into their layer, questioning him, threatening him of getting killed if he doesn't stop having relations with the police. Novica then also commands that he with his skinheads are going to attack the Roma Village which got explored by Lidija and the officer. The gang ended up appearing at the Village, brutally making a massacre in the Roma Village, attacking innocent people and children just because of their race. They fired up the whole place, totally destroying everything what the people made there. Relja was in shock staring without believing what was happening in front of him. Relja was just standing not doing anything, while the members we're making a chaotic destruction. Relja appears in the police, asking Milutin to delete all of his crime-records, that he is going out from the country. Later on, Milutin gathered evidence and proof that Novica was the murderer and the leader of the skinheads, revealing it to his wife, which has been constantly saying that Pufta was behind the murders. Novica with his team have been gathered together at a location, where the cops got to the place, and all of which started running together trying to get out from the police officers, in the end Novica gets caught by the police. Novica appears beaten up in the station. Speaking to Milutin. Novica then tries asking how much money should he give to Milutin to get bailed out, and Milutin denied, telling Novica that all of his actions are kept in the box if he keeps being the leader of the group. Milutin also shown clips of his girlfriend Mina exposing him to the police, when being asked about. Later on, Novica is seen outside on the roads. In Other Media ''Shaitan's Warrior'' Novica has been also featured in the Serbian movie known as Shaitan's Warrior better known in Serbian as Šejtanov Ratnik (Serbian Cyrillic: Шејтанов ратник), in which Stanislav is the main character. Novica appears to be asking Stanislav if he could say that Novica isn't on the class, while he is in class so he couldn't respond in class. The class started, and the teacher asked who isn't in class. Stanislav said two people and didn't say that Novica was not in class. The teacher then found Novica that he has to respond, and called him over to respond. Novica stand up and furiously swear at the teacher and threatened Stanislav of getting beaten up for this. Later on Stanislav appears to be going home, as Novica with his friends wait for him at the bus-station. Stanislav later on in fear started running away, as Novica and the friends chased him rapidly. Later on Stanislav ended up getting away from them, and Stanislav found an old house, which he entered and found a old book. Stanislav took the book, and read one of the phrases, as Stanislav brought Satan to the real world. As Novica with his friends entered the old house, they found Stanislav, and the Satan behind of Stansilav. Novica and his friends we're in shock, and all of which got brutally murdered by the Satan. List of Victims #'Roma Fan': Murdered. #'Math Teacher': Beaten up. #'Cousin Mirko': Beaten up. #'Pufta': Kidnapped and Threatened. #'Numerous Roma People Living In Roma Village': Killed and Beaten Up. #'Stanislav' (in Shaitan's Warrior): Threatened, Escaped. Powers & Abilities *'Mathematics': Novica clearly is a well mathematician, since he went to the mathematical competition. *'Attack': Novica proved that he can attack with his fists very well, firstly by taking the fan's life, and then by beating up his teacher and his cousin. *'Leadership': In such a short period of time, Novica has managed to take over Relja's skinhead group and command it with his ideology-ideas. Unlike Relja, Novica actually managed to create criminal events with the group. Trivia *In the original movie Skinning, Novica was not killed. Although in the other movie Shaitan's Warrior he was killed by the Satan him self. Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Movie Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Obsessed Category:Titular Category:Self-Aware Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Category:Thugs Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased